


Hurt/Comfort and Fluff Poly Hamilcast x Reader Soulmate AU

by sam_the_unholy_potato



Series: Poly Hamilcast x Reader Soulmate AU [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Babies, Children, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, It's not really talked about though, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it's only like a thousand words though, like i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_the_unholy_potato/pseuds/sam_the_unholy_potato
Summary: So these are hurt/comfort and fluff scene from my phrs 'verse, which is not completely written yet, but I do have a timeline and LOTS of headcanons written out. Even when I do have it completely finished, I'll separate all the fluff, all the smut, and all the angst(and h/c obviously) into separate little books, because some ppl don't give af about plot and just want fluff/smut/angst. I am generally one of those people lol. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in the first one, daveed and oak aren't there because lin/ant/reader haven't met them yet. daveed comes in later and oak comes in after that. i might go work on the main timeline now.

It was a good day. Ant came over around 11, had lunch with Y/N and Lin. It was some dish from Costa Rica that Y/N had finally gotten her Abuela to give her the recipe for. Ant almost dozed on the couch while Lin cleaned up lunch and Y/N got dressed in something more suitable for the May weather.

“Don’t fall asleep on us, baby, we’re just about to head out. You ready?” Y/N asked. He ignored the spark he felt in his tummy---stomach when she called him ‘baby.’ He pulled himself up and let Y/N press a few kisses to his forehead.

The trio walked to Central Park and shared kisses under a giant oak. If the fact that babies and toddlers were screaming and running around wasn’t enough, Y/N was subconsciously babying him, too. Kisses were nothing more than short, platonic pecks. Running her hand through his curls, lightly scratching every now and them. Even bouncing him a little when he opted to sit in her lap. Literally whimpered when he started having to actively suppress his little space. God, couldn’t he just wait to get back to his dorm and have a breakdown then?

He had to stay big. Couldn’t let Y/N and Lin find out about his age regression just yet, if ever. He had to be a normal 20-year-old boy. He could do that, right? What was an adult thing that adults do? He thought.  _ Sex! _ His mind supplied. Seeing as he couldn’t think of anything else quick enough, he went with that.

Climbed over to Lin, started humping him, trying to get himself fucked. But  _ noooo _ , it was never that easy, because apparently, he was still whimpering. Y/N all but ripped him off of Lin’s lap and gently but sternly offered that they go home.

“I gotta pee,” Ant said in a small voice.

“There’s a CVS just a street or two down. I have to grab two or three things from there anyway” Y/N supplied. So, they all waddled on over, Y/N and Lin halfway carrying the younger boy.

When they got there, Anthony bolted to the bathroom and locked himself in. Y/N grabbed a package of pads, chapstick, napkins, and cereal. Lin grabbed some lube and a bottle of tequila.

“Ah, ever the realist,” Y/N said sardonically.

“What? We’re almost out of lube, and something tells me I’m going to wanna get drunk later!” Lin jokingly defended.

“Do you really think that he’s in a decent enough state to be having sex right now?” Y/N questioned.

“Doesn’t change the fact that we’re almost out of lube,” Lin mumbled. Y/N gave him a lighthearted smack on the arm, and kissed his shoulder, as she wanted to kiss him, but was simply feeling too lazy to get on her toes.

She stood still and thought for a minute. “Lin, could you go get some adult diapers and a Snickers bar?” she asked quietly. He gave her a puzzled look. “I just think that he might be age regressing, and even if I’m wrong, he’s clearly having a bad day and candy cures all ills,” she said, dead serious about the candy part.

Lin shrugged in agreement and went to find the designated items. Anthony came out of the bathroom and leaned into Y/N’s side. “I needa talk to you guys when we get back,” he said, his voice scared and little.

“I know, babe. It’s gonna be ok,” Y/N reassured him, rubbing his back.

Anthony’s eyes sparkled when Lin came back, not because of what he brought, but because upon lifting his head up, he saw a four foot tall giraffe, and instantly knew that he needed it. Y/N gently smiled at him and got the giraffe. Lin paid for the groceries(if what half of the stuff they bought could be called that) and they went outside to hail a taxi. Y/N cut off the giraffe’s tag with the sewing scissors in her purse and handed the animal to Ant. She was getting more sure that he was regressing by the second.

When the three got back to Y/N and Lin’s apartment, Y/N carried Ant from the elevator to the door then to the couch while Lin carried the bags. She brushed a lock of hair from his face and kissed his temple. Gave him a cup of orange juice. “If you don’t wanna tell us today, that’s alright, and if you don’t wanna tell us ever, that’s alright, but I just need you to know that nothing you could ever say or do will make us love you any less,” she said, with sad but hopeful eyes.

Seventeen long, long minutes, then- “do you maybe happen to know what age regression is?” he asked timidly. Y/N gently nodded and took his hands in her own while Lin wrapped him in a blanket. “How much do you know?”

“A lot, baby, we know a lot.”

It seemed as if he was all milked out of words, as he said nothing else.

“Do you regress, Anthony?”

He nodded.

“Would you want me and Lin to take care of you when you’re in that state of mind?”

Another nod.

“You know we still love you?”

He snuggled even closer to her.

“Are you regressing right now?”

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“Do you need a diaper or do you think you’ll be ok to go without?” Lin interjected.

“Diaper, please?” Anthony asked, looking up at Lin. He got a warm smile in return. “But is it ok if Mommy puts it on?” he asked, then froze.

“Don’t worry little one, you can do or say whatever you want to make you comfortable, alright?” Y/N said. Anthony untensed, and Y/N and Lin carried him to the bedroom.

A quick kiss.

Getting rid of his pants.

“Don’t suck on your fingers, babe, we’ll get you something in a second.”

Powder.

Diaper.

“Is it too tight?”

A head shake.

Blew a raspberry on his stomach.

Put him in Y/N’s narwhal onesie.

“Juice, Papa?”

A movie.

Cuddles.

Falling asleep together on the tiny loveseat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny drabble I wrote instead of taking notes in a lecture.

It was a quiet Friday night. Naomi got back from her school’s father/daughter dance with Daveed around 9 and they both immediately went to sleep. Luciana gurgled and squirmed a little, but didn’t wake up. Anthony smiled and covered her with the blanket in her crib. Resisted the urge to pick her up; he didn’t want to disturb her. It was almost 11, but he didn’t care. He heard Peggy go out through the back to use the bathroom and simultaneously felt a pair of arms grab him by the waist.

“Isn’t she so pretty?” Oak’s raspy voice said. Ant hummed in agreement. She was, with Y/N’s muted green eyes and a small tuft of Lin’s black hair. Luci started getting fussy, whimpering and fidgeting in her crib. Ant picked her up and gently shushed her. The 10-month-old tried to wrap her hands around her Papi’s neck. The contact did little to soothe her. “Check her diaper, love,” Oak suggested. Anthony felt the infant’s bottom and moved her to the changing table. “Let me, babe,” Oak said, but Ant dismissively waved his hand. Took off her diaper, wiped and powdered her, and put a new diaper on.

“That better, baby girl?” Anthony said, putting her in the crib and covering her back up.

Oak kissed him behind his ear, “I thought you only called Y/N that?”

“She’s my baby girl’s baby girl,” Ant replied.

“Come back to bed?” Oak asked.

“I want to stay with her a little longer,” Anthony answer.

“I’ll wait for you, then.”


End file.
